Protetores da Terra
by Miiru Kino Sohma
Summary: Quatro deuses... Um novo inimigo... Uma necessidade... Uma irmã não conhecida... Uma guerra. Cap II: A enviada do inimigo
1. Prólogo

Protetores da Terra

Prólogo- Tudo em paz... até agora.

Após a batalha contra Hades, Atena tinha revivido todos os seus cavaleiros, inclusive os que tinham morrido antes da batalha de Hades. Todos os cavaleiros estavam no Santuário, temendo um novo ataque. Mas havia dois anos a Guerra Santa Intergaláctica tinha supostamente terminado e nada acontecia. Supostamente, pois se todo o mal da Terra tivesse sido derrotado, o espírito de Atena sairia do corpo de Saori Kido e a deixaria viver como uma garota normal, só retornando a Terra daqui a cerca de duzentos anos. Sabendo disso, as visitas de Saga e Shion a Star Hill tornaram-se cada vez mais freqüentes, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia desvendar o que estava escrito nas estrelas. Certas constelações estavam com um brilho muito intenso e eles não sabiam o porquê. Eram as constelações de **Gêmeos, Câncer, Hidra, Corvo, Cratera**, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Andrômeda, Áries, Touro, Órion, Capricórnio, Aquário, e Pegasus. Um dia Saga levantou a possibilidade daquilo ter algo a ver com os deuses que algumas lendas falam que protegem a Terra- Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko e Genbu- Mas Shion achou que não poderia ter a ver, afinal, todas as guerras santas tinham sido relacionadas com deuses do Olimpo. Não fazia a mínima idéia disso, mas suas especulações estavam corretas.

OOOOooooOOOO

Olá pessoal! Obrigada por ter lido! Esse é só o prólogo de uma história que eu prometo que vai ficar muito interessante! Por favor continue acompanhando! Em breve planejo postar o primeiro capítulo! Beijos.


	2. Yuriko e Yuuri

Protetores da Terra

Eu vou usar jogos da velha ao invés de travessões porque não estou conseguindo fazer com que site aceite os travessões de jeito algum...

Respostas das Reviews no final do capítulo

Capítulo I- Yuriko

Shion e Saga estavam no observatório estelar, que ficava num ângulo diferente de Star Hill e por isso achavam que podia trazer outras respostas. Muitos objetos estavam espalhados pelo chão, pergaminhos, livros, cálculos, anotações, observações, imagens das noites estreladas, diagramas, imagens das constelações, como localizar cada constelação no céu e muitas outras coisas. Parecia estar tudo "bem" até que Saga gritou:

#Eu não agüento mais! Cálculos, consultas a pergaminhos mofados, noites sem dormir... Isso é o inferno, Shion! Por que não deixamos simplesmente essa guerra estourar e nela nós nos localizamos?

#Porque dessa vez, Marte, o planeta que anuncia as guerras está brilhando mais do que nas outras vezes, o que significa que essa guerra vai ser maior que as outras e por enquanto essa é a única certeza que nós temos. Temos que nós prevenir e armar a defesa do Santuário, só que nós não sabemos como porque não sabemos do que temos que nos defender!- Shion gritava- Especialmente porque eu tenho como auxiliar um cara que não quer fazer nada para me ajudar!

#Ora seu... Eu já te matei uma vez e posso fazer isso de novo!

#Pois tente!

Naquele momento, abriu-se a porta do observatório estelar. Eram duas Amazonas de Atena trazendo lanches. Se não estivessem com sua máscara de silêncio no rosto daria para ver a expressão surpresa pelo fato de que Shion, o sempre calmo grande mestre estava discutindo com Saga.

#Calma vocês dois- disse a Amazona de cabelos prateados que iam até seus ombros- Que exemplo é esse que os dois mestres dão para os seus cavaleiros?

#Desculpem meninas- disseram Shion e Saga cabisbaixos ao mesmo tempo

#É que ultimamente andamos tendo tanto trabalho para desvendar o que querem dizer as estrelas...-disse Shion

#Tudo bem, a gente sabe que deve ser realmente difícil liderar tantos cavaleiros e ainda ter que descobrir o que as estrelas querem dizer. Por isso- A de cabelos negros levanta a bandeja que trazia nas mãos- trouxemos alguns sucos, chás e bolos para vocês.

#Muito obrigado, meninas, eu estava realmente com muita fome- Saga prova um dos bolos, aparentemente era de cenoura e depois fala de boca cheia para as meninas- Ifu aqui eftá muitu bom. O num fabia qui af ofifiantis aufiliarif du fantuáriu tinham dotef culináriuf taum devenvolvidof.

#O que você disse, Saga?- Perguntou a Amazona de cabelos brancos

Saga engole e depois diz:

#Isso aqui está muito bom. Eu não sabia que as Oficiantes Auxiliares do Santuário tinham dotes culinários tão desenvolvidos.

#Ah tá. Obrigada- disse a de cabelos negros.

#Mas meninas, o que estão fazendo aqui? O relatório sobre as Kamuis era para a semana que vem, não era?-perguntou Shion

#Terminamos antes do previsto e a nossa teoria para a transformação das Kamuis em armaduras comuns é a seguinte: Elas só se transformam em batalhas contra deuses e quando os seus "donos" estão com o cosmo elevado ao máximo- explicou a albina- Bom, é só uma teoria.

#De qualquer forma, obrigado meninas- disse Shion.

#Mestres, os senhores não estão cansados?- perguntou a de cabelos negros.

#Não...-disse Saga- quer dizer, talvez só um pouquinho...

#Se vocês quiserem,nós podemos continuar a pesquisa para vocês, é para isso que servem as Oficiantes Auxiliares- disse a albina.

#Meninas, eu não sei se vão conseguir, mas se vocês puderem nos fazer esse favor...-Shion parecia não acreditar- e... bem, se vocês realmente conseguirem, eu... passarei a pagar salários para as duas, por 1 ano! E salários, bem gordinhos, tÿ

#Podem deixar com a gente, voltem para as suas casas, durmam, descansem e estejam aqui depois de amanhã às duas da manhã, OK?- disse a de cabelos negros- e preparem o seu bolso, hein, mestres?

#OK!-disseram Saga e Shion no mesmo instante.

#Meninas, quer dizer, Oficiantes Auxiliares do Santuário, tudo o que vocês podem precisar para consulta está aí no chão. Está um pouco espalhado mas vocês com certeza vão achar o que quiserem- Shion avisou e começou a anunciar- Esta noite e a noite de amanhã o observatório estelar do Santuário estará sob a responsabilidade das Amazonas de Bronze e Oficiantes Auxiliares Yuuri de Sextante e Yuriko de Órion.

Shion e Saga saíram e foram para suas casas no Zodíaco Dourado.

#É né, agora vamos ter trabalho para duas noites inteiras e mais um pouco- resmungou Yuuri, a albina de Sextante, enquanto se dirigia para o telescópio.

#Pelo menos vamos nos desculpar pelo mau relatório sobre as Kamuis- retrucou Yuriko- e vamos dar um jeito nisso aqui, aposto que eles só não conseguem desvendar as estrelas por causa dessa bagunça.

#Mas nós não temos culpa! Nós sequer chegamos perto das armaduras! Como poderia ser um bom relatório se só o que nós sabemos é que elas se destransformaram?

#De qualquer forma, vamos arrumar isso aqui primeiro e depois tentar arranjar uma explicação decente para esse brilho estelar.

#Muito legal. De Oficiantes Auxiliares do Santuário passamos a diaristas.

#Se está tão insatisfeita deixe que eu arrumo.

Através de psicocinese Yuriko começou a fechar os livros, enrolar os pergaminhos, e a juntar todas as outras coisas.

#Pára de me deixar com inveja Yuriko.

#Não estou te deixando com inveja, estou só arrumando as coisas do jeito que aprendi, ora.

#Ah, tá. Pare com isso e deixe que eu te ajude.

Yuriko parou e começou a arrumar as coisas como uma pessoa normal, sendo ajudada por Yuuri. Elas começaram a fazer isso às 10 da noite e só conseguiram terminar meia-noite e meia, dada a bagunça que estava no local.

#Ufa, até que enfim nós terminamos-disse Yuuri.

#É, agora vamos para o nosso relatório.

#Eu observo as estrelas, você escreve.

#OK...

Yuuri foi para o telescópio, Yuriko pegou uma folha e uma caneta e as deixou sobre a mesa.

#Comece a escrever: Na noite do dia dd/mm certas constelações estão brilhando mais do que o normal. São as constelações de...-Yuuri foi interrompida

#Gêmeos, Câncer, Hidra, Corvo, Cratera, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Andrômeda, Áries, Touro, Orion, Capricórnio, Aquário, e Pégaso. Isto está escrito em outro relatório, feito por Saga.

#Ele explicou o porquê?

#Não. Só está escrito as constelações que brilham.

#Então vamos arrumar uma explicação decente para isso, certo?

#Certo - Yuriko já estava procurando pelos livros e pergaminhos mofados alguma coisa que tivesse em comum aquelas constelações.

1 hora da manhã. 2. 3. 4. Ás cinco começou a amanhecer. Nada. Ficaram procurando esse tempo todo nas referencias sobre as guerras santas e não acharam absolutamente nada. Ás 6, Yuuri anunciou, exausta:

#Vamos parar por hoje- sua voz demonstrava cansaço- já procuramos demais, vamos dormir e á noite...-um bocejo- a gente volta...

#Certo... Estou quase morrendo de sono...

As duas amazonas seguiram para suas respectivas casas, na vila das amazonas. Dormiram a manhã toda, e á tarde, foram visitadas por Saga e Shion, que quiseram saber se tinham achado alguma informação. Responderam que não tinham achado nada, deixando os dois ligeiramente decepcionados. Ás nove, retornaram ao observatório.

#Recomeçar o trabalho...- disse a albina de Sextante com desânimo na voz

#Ah, não vai ser tão ruim, aposto com você que hoje vamos evoluir um pouquinho...

#Claro- disse Yuuri sarcástica

#Sério! Algo me diz que faremos algum progresso... Quer apostar algo?

#Hum... Apostar? Lógico!

#Haha... Aposto que nessa aposta quem vai se ferrar vai ser você!

#Ops, sem apostas na aposta... Ok, vamos apostar o quê?

#Que tal... Hum, vejamos... O Shion não tava oferecendo os salários por um ano se a gente achasse?

#Sim, porquê?

#Aposto os meus três primeiros salários contra os seus que hoje eu vou achar alguma coisa. Se você achar, os seis ficam com você.

#O quê? Está louca? Isso é uma pessoa sem noção que não sabe poupar dinheiro... Ok, está apostado!

#Então tá Prepare-se para perder!

E as duas começaram a procurar. Nossa, parece que valer dinheiro a mais que o normal é uma coisa importantíssima. Ambas estavam procurando, lendo, fuçando e revirando os objetos de pesquisa com tamanha vontade que nem pareciam as mesmas da noite anterior. Mas as horas continuavam a passar. Dez, onze, meia-noite, uma da manhã. Então, ás duas, Yuriko soltou um grito:

#Huahuahuahuahua! Não disse, não disse! Per-deu!- Yuriko segurava em suas mãos um pergaminho mofado- Uuhuuu! Veja só!

Yuriko desenrolou o pergaminho por meio de telecinese, deixando-o completamente aberto, para que ela e Yuuri pudessem ler.

#Mas não tem nada a ver- disse Yuuri com uma cara que era ao mesmo tempo, de decepção e alívio- Aqui só tem listados os grandes deuses. Os do Olimpo. Mas não fala nada sobre as constela...-Yuuri foi interrompida

#Grandes Deuses- continuou Yuriko- Que os que não costumavam acreditar nos deuses do Olimpo, geralmente cultuavam: São os deuses que costumam dizer que protegem a Terra.

#Huh?

#Suzaku, Seiryuu, Byakko e Genbu. Esses são os quatro deuses, baseados em animais, que antigos povos que não acreditavam nos Deuses do Olimpo costumavam cultuar.

E onde você quer chegar com isso?

#Suzaku é o **pavão vermelho**, e o deus do **sul**. Embora Suzaku seja representado por um pavão, dizia-se que esta criatura era legendária e imortal, sendo assim uma fenix seria o mais preciso. A área do céu para Suzaku contém as constelações de: **Gêmeos, Câncer, Hidra, Corvo, **e** Cratera**. A cor de Suzaku é **vermelha**, estação é **verão**, elemento é **fogo**, e representado pelo **amor-** Yuriko fez uma pequena pausa- Já achou algo que nos interessasse ou continua sendo inútil?

#As constelações...

#Isso, menina esperta! Agora, continuando:

#Seiryuu é o **dragão**, e o deus do **leste**. A área do céu para Seiryuu contém as constelações de: **Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, **e** Sagitário**. A cor de Seiryuu é **azul**, estação é a **primavera**, o elemento é **água** ou **madeira**, e representa a **guerra.**

#É, até que é interessante- disse Yuuri com tristeza na voz- e eu perdi meu dim-dim...

#Ah, Yuuri, isso a gente vê depois. Agora, presta atenção!

#Ok...

#Byakko é o **tigre**, e o deus do **oeste**. A área do céu para Byakko contém as constelações de: **Andrômeda, Áries, Touro, **e **Órion**. A cor de Byakko é **branca**, a estação é **outono**, elemento é **metal** ou **areia**, e representa a **vegetação**.

#Legal...- disse Yuriko, tirando a máscara e exibindo sua melhor carinha-de-Cachorro sem-dono-largado-na-rua-triste-com-fome-pedindo-para-ser-poupado-e-levado-para casa-porque-vai-ser-muito-bom-ficar-junto-dele

#Pare com isso, por favor!

#Ah, não...

#Eu vou continuar: Genbu é a **tartaruga**, e o deus do **norte**. Embora Genbu seja freqüentemente mostrado como uma tartaruga, sua representação mais correta seria a de uma tartaruga e uma serpente. A área do céu para Genbu contém as constelações de: **Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário, **e** Pegasus**. A cor de Genbu é **verde**, a estação é **inverno**, o elemento é **terra**, e representa a **guerra estratégica.** E esses são os quatro deuses que dizem que protegem a Terra.

#Yuuri continuava com sua cara de cachorro abandonado.

#Ok, não vou pegar seu money...

#ÊêÊêÊê! Isso é que é amiga!-disse Yuuri feliz, recolocando sua máscara

#Então vamos aprontar logo essa bosta desse relatório, vamos entregá-lo e depois é só esperar nosso merecido dinheirinho!- disse Yuriko feliz- Vamos logo!

Yuuri prontamente pegou uma folha e começou a anotar o que Yuriko falava, afinal, apesar de não gostar, a amazona de Sextante possuía uma letra mais bonita. Porém, longe dali, longe da felicidade das jovens, havia uma garota que não aparentava ter mais de dezessete anos. Tinha cabelos negros e lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, era de uma altura razoável, não era magra, nem gorda. Porém, em seu rosto, havia estampada uma visível expressão de tristeza. Atrás dela, havia sete homens, que pareciam estar em posições estranhas, paralisados. Um olhar mais atento revelava que eles estavam presos em uma espécie de cristal. A garota olhou para eles, e anunciou, numa voz que não tinha nada a ver com sua expressão. Sua expressão revelava tristeza, sua voz, frieza.

#Meus aliados... Seishis... Atena pode nunca se lembrar do que fez a nós... Mas criar um Universo num livro para nos aprisionar... E nos enganar...Eu posso ter sido a boba colegial Miaka Yuki, mas agora que sei o que realmente sou e o que posso fazer... Atena... A ex-sacerdotisa de Suzaku irá se vingar... Eu e meus Seishis... Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, Mitsukake e Hotohori... Me desculpem por trair meus originais valores mas... O mundo só merece a mim... E eu não mereço nada menos que o mundo... Essas garotas... Podem até ter descoberto... Mas ninguém vai saber...

* * *

Ois! Espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo! Ficou mais curto do que eu pretendia, mas postei logo porque se não ia demorar demais... Nesse cap., já deu para perceber um toque de crossover, né? Eu sei que vários personagens citados acima morreram nas séries originais, mas como eu sou muito maneira eu gosto de reviver todo mundo... Espero que vocês gostem da combinação, mas não precisa assistir ao outro anime para entender, embora seja recomendável. Para quem não assiste, no fim do próximo capítulo eu vou explicar direitinho! E, vem cá... Se você já leu até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, não é? Não é nada difícil incentivar uma autora carente de reviews... Seja uma crítica, elogio, sugestão, ou o que for! Só mande! Espero que façam bom proveito da fic, e aí estão as respostas das reviews! 

_**Teella:**_

_Valeu pelo comentário! Curiosidade? Espero que este capítulo tenha servido para melhorá-la um pouco! Hum, deusas do Olimpo? Sinceramente, não estava nos meus planos, mas vou deixar a sugestão anotada, como faço com todas, e aí, quem sabe eu a utilize? Beijos, e obrigada._

_**Juliane.chan:**_

_Você achou legal? Que maneiro! Eu me senti tão bem com essa reviews no prólogo.. Sinto-me realizada a cada nova review.. .Como você pôde adivinhar assim, logo no prólogo? Eu não achava que tinha ficado tão óbvio... É... Acho que você já tirou suas conclusões nesse capítulo, não é? Beijos, e obrigada pela review!_

_**Minako Amamiya:**_

_Oi! Quero agradecer muito muito muito por esta review! Valeu pela força que você me dá Valeu mesmo, muito obrigada, miga... E pode deixar, dessa vez vou fazer tudo para dar certo! Obrigada pela review, e beijos!_


	3. A enviada do inimigo

Protetores da Terra

Respostas das Reviews no final do capítulo

Obs.: Vou inserir algo diferente neste capítulo... Não estava planejado, mas espero que vocês gostem. Como já disse, vai ter uma explicaçãozinha no fim do cap...

Resumo do Capítulo passado

Após terem passado uma noite em claro, as Amazonas de Bronze Yuuri e Yuriko finalmente tinham descoberto o porquê de certas constelações estarem brilhando mais que as outras. Aquelas constelações representavam os quatro deuses- Byakko, Seiryuu, Genbu e Suzaku- que certos povos dizem proteger a Terra. Porém, longe do Santuário de Atena... Uma jovem jurava matar aquelas que podiam atrapalhar seus planos. E estava muito determinada a fazê-lo.

Capítulo II- A enviada do inimigo

Yuuri e Yuriko finalmente terminavam o relatório, e o entregariam para Saga e Shion em 20 minutos, quando estes chegassem ao observatório astronômico, as duas da manhã. Ás quinze para as duas, Yuuri pôs o último ponto no papel. Yuriko pôs-se então a observar as estrelas, a olho nu, admirando-as.

Ás vezes acho tão difícil e louco acreditar que todos esses "pontinhos brilhantes" como são vistos aqui definem os nossos destinos e nossas vidas...- disse Yuriko com ar sonhador- seria tão bom termos esse poder, definir destinos...

Mas nós o temos... Somos Amazonas de Atena, lembra?

Não pude definir o meu... Sou filha daquele homem horrível... E nem posso falar com meus irmãos por causa de uma lei idiota...

Yuriko-chan... Eu queria tanto poder te ajudar... Mas não posso...

Onde está sua tese de que os cavaleiros conseguem definir destinos também?-por baixo da máscara, os olhos cinzentos de Yuriko se enchiam de lágrimas- Isso tudo... Não sei por que... Mas parece que viver desse jeito, no final, não vai valer a pena... Porque eu não vivo do jeito que eu queria viver... Só queria ser... Normal. Viver, estudar, ter uma família, ir pro Shopping aos sábados. Só isso...

Você e seus períodos de fossa. Achei que tinha melhorado...

Ai, ai...

Naquele momento, abre-se a porta do observatório astronômico, eram Saga e Shion. Para sorte dos ouvidos de Yuuri.

Boa noite, mestres- disseram as duas animadamente

"Acho que só a visão do mestre Saga já a faz melhorar" pensou Yuuri "Hum... Bom motivo para zoar com ela"

Boa noite meninas- disseram Saga e Shion

Algum progresso?-perguntou Saga

Yuuri pegou as folhas em que escrevera, eram mais ou menos cinco folhas frente e verso manuscritas com uma letra pequenininha...

Acho que isso quer dizer sim- disse Shion com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que chegava a deixar seu rosto um tanto infantil

Nossa!-exclamou Saga- Deixe-me ver o que nossas ótimas Oficiantes Auxiliares conseguiram achar...

Saga pegou os papéis da mão de Yuuri e Yuriko logo disse:

Fui eu que achei as informações... A Yuu-chan só fez o resumo.

Bom...-Saga lia tão rápido que nem prestava atenção, e seus olhos chegavam a ficar turvos

Saga, eu também quero ler, sabia?-disse Shion

Você não fala...-disse Saga passando as folhas que já tinha lido para Shion

Quando terminaram de ler, os mestres olharam para elas admirados com o relatório.

Olha, se eu dissesse que estava ruim, vocês teriam toda a razão para me matar, porque esse relatório é o melhor que eu já vi em todos os meus anos de vida. Nem eu cheguei a fazer um tão perfeito quanto esse- disse Shion sorrindo, o que deixou as duas Yu radiantes

Só tem uma coisinha...-disse Saga

De uma coisa a gente pode falar...

Qual?-perguntou Yuuri

Nesse relatório, vocês não especificaram se nossos inimigos são os quatro deuses, ou alguém relacionado a eles.

Ah...- suspirou Yuuri, porém um pouco mais tranqüila- Bem, er...

Mestres... Acho que muito provavelmente é alguém relacionado a esses quatro deuses. Se dizem tanto que esses deuses protegem a Terra, não faz sentido nenhum que um deles venha a atacar Atena, que também zela pela paz no nosso planeta.

Se você acha, devia ter colocado isso no relatório- disse Saga olhando-a com um olhar reprovador- Shion, você tinha prometido a elas salários bem gordinhos se elas dessem uma teoria aceitável, não é? Acho que você não tem a obrigação de dar nada para elas.

Por baixo da máscara, Yuuri tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Yuriko fuzilava Saga com o olhar.

O que foi que o Senhor Saga acabou de dizer?-perguntou Yuriko alterada

Calma, Yu-chan- disse Saga com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto- O relatório está ótimo! Só teve essa falhazinha, mas tudo bem! Você também é humana, pode errar a vontade nessas horas!

Yuriko fez um som entre um "Hn" e um "Feh". Saga, ouvindo aquilo, quis ter certeza que a Amazona tinha entendido o que ele falara.

Vem cá- disse Saga abraçando-a – Você é a melhor Amazona que eu conheço. A mais dedicada. Eu tava só brincando... Desculpa se eu te ofendi, tá?

Tá... Seu bobo –Yuriko aplica um soco bem dado na cabeça do mestre- Mas você me assustou, achei que eu fosse ficar sem meu dinheiro...

Ai! Ok, ok... Isso você tem que ver com o Shion.

Comigo? Você vai ajudar a pagar também!

Eu não tinha dito nada...

Aham, sei...

Mas é verdade! Você vai ter que se virar SO-ZI-NHO!

Saga você quer tomar uma Revolução Estelar no meio do seu lindo e bem cuidado focinho?-perguntou o mestre rapidamente, com um tom de voz que demonstrava claramente sua fúria.

Quer de presente uma passagem só de ida para outra dimensão, velho? Ou o vovô prefere apenas uma bengala para facilitar o transporte até em casa?

Se havia uma coisa que Shion detestava, era ser chamado de velho em seus 18 anos de idade. Tudo bem que a idade certa era muito maior... Mas ele gostava dessa e Saga sabia que para irritá-lo bastava fazer um comentário a respeito...

Observando a cena, as Amazonas riam por debaixo das máscaras.

Se todos soubessem que os mestres são assim...- comentou Yuuri

He, esse Santuário não seria assim de jeito nenhum...

Saga...- disse Shion- Ok... eu as pago, afinal, eu prometi

Mas mestre Shion... Como você vai conseguir esse dinheiro?- perguntou Yuriko- Com certeza a mão de vaca da Kido não vai emprestar...

Eu tenho minhas formas...

Sei...

Então, meninas, estão dispensadas! Semana que vem receberão seus primeiros salários. Agora vão para casa descansar.

Obrigada, mestres!- disseram as duas alegres

Assim que precisar, é só chamar, tá?-lembrou Yuuri

Investigar é com a gente!

Podem deixar, meninas- Saga disse com um olhar satisfeito- A gente sabe onde fica a vila das amazonas.

Então as duas eficientes amazonas foram para suas respectivas casas. Aliás, Yuriko e Yuuri dividiam a mesma, já que durante os anos de treinamento foram muito amigas. Yuuri se jogou em sua cama, Yuriko tomou um banho antes de dormir. E deitada na cama, enquanto Yuuri dormia sorrindo na cama ao lado, sentia algo muito estranho. Não era exatamente a sensação de estar sendo observada. Pelo menos não parecia. Parecia... Que estava sendo amaldiçoada. Chegou a esta conclusão quando começou a ter ilusões. O velho Kido a chamava para um abraço. E sua mãe estava viva ao lado dele, sorrindo. Detectou logo que era uma ilusão, pois sua visão um tanto pessimista do mundo a levava a crer que nada traria sua mãe de volta. A encantadora Kagome nunca mais faria cafuné em sua cabeça. Sua mãe morrera quando ainda tinha 2 anos, sua avó cuidara dela até os 7, e então a velha Kyoko morrera também. Quando se deu conta, a imagem de sua avó também estava na ilusão, ao lado de sua mãe. Então, percebeu que estava deitada no jardim da mansão Kido e que estava como uma criança. E Kido continuava a chamá-la. Tentou se libertar da ilusão com uma das técnicas psíquicas que aprendera com seu mestre, o cavaleiro Mú de Áries. Mas não conseguiu, para seu espanto. Continuava no belo jardim. Então, para tentar escapar, começou a correr para longe de Kido. O mais lógico era que o inimigo queria que ela fosse para lá, então não o fez. Mas então, sua mãe, sua avó e Kido começaram a correr atrás dela. Então, parou e tentou usar o Fúria de Órion, um de seus golpes favoritos. Descobriu-se impossibilitada de usar o cosmo. Estava quase sendo pega, e já tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir se livrar. Então, incrivelmente, levou um soco tão forte na cara que se livrou da ilusão.

Aieeeeeee! Que foi isso!

Então viu, Yuuri estava parada ao lado de sua cama.

Ah, Yu, que susto... Não acredita no que aconteceu comigo ago...

Yuriko então notou: O rosto de Yuuri estava marcado, como que tivessem tentado machucá-la com uma arma de lâmina. Sangue ainda escorria de algumas feridas.

Yu, o que houve com você? Você foi ataca...

Uma ilusão. Tive que usar a Medição do Sextante para conseguir identificá-la e sair dela. Ainda bem que consegui evitar que você se machucasse...

Mas eu ainda não consegui entender como... Ilusão não ataca o espírito? Por que o seu rosto está assim?

Foi uma bruxa velha... Ela primeiro me amaldiçoou, então quando viu que eu me livrei, me atacou com uma foice e deu no pé, mas o feitiço continuou em você.

Obrigada por me salvar, Yu... Valeu mesmo...

He, não foi nada... Mas acho que se fosse o mestre saga que tivesse te salvado você estaria bem mais feiliz, hein?

O quê?

Nada não...

Mas... por que será que ela estava atrás de nós?

Não tenho idéia...

Longe dali, num lugar que ninguém sabe onde fica protegido por magias e várias outras coisas... Uma bela jovem gritava com uma velha.

Sua inútil! Você não sabe quanto trabalho eu tive para te reviver e você não consegue nem matar dois insetos! Retardada! Idiota! Trouxa! Se fosse para os meus Seishis, isso seria mais fácil até do que respirar! Duas garotas sozinhas, desarmadas, dormindo!

Epa, uma delas não estava dormindo...

Mas a que a salvou estava! Você é inútil, Urasue! Ainda bem que revivi o Naraku junto com você...

Senhorita Yuki –disse o homem de voz aveludada – mesmo que eu não goste de seguir ordens, será um prazer matar as duas garotas e guerrear contra Atena. Nem matar InuYasha com minhas próprias mãos me daria tanto prazer.

E eu lá quero saber de seus prazeres? Quero que você vá ao Santuário de Atena o mais rápido possível e mate essas duas e os mestres, agora que eles já sabem! E isso tem que ser feito logo!

Mas minha senhora – o nobre meio-youkai que por enquanto ninguém sabe que fim levou diz- apesar das falhas de Urasue, não há como qualquer pessoa daquele Santuário saber o que realmente está acontecendo. Basta um plano bem articulado e eliminamos todos os que sabem de algo, além de tirar qualquer suspeita de nossa direção. E eu já tenho esse plano...

Oi! Quanto tempo sem atualizar hein? Problemas na escola... Inclusive terminei de escrever esse cap enquanto devia estar fazendo um trabalho... Paciência. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do Cap novo... Agora, a explicação resumo da resumição do resumimento resumidamente resumido de Fushigi Yûgi é a seguinte:

**U**m dia, as colegiais Miaka Yuki e Yui Hongo, melhores amigas, vão até a biblioteca municipal, acham um livro que dizia alguma coisa como que quem lesse até o final ia ter um desejo realizado. Só que Miaka e Yui acabam entrando dentro do universo do livro. Elas conhecem um Seishi de Suzaku, o Tamahome, e as duas se apaixonam por ele. Aí acontece muita coisa, elas se descobrem sacerdotisa de Suzaku e Seiryuu respectivamente, a Yui pira de Inveja da Miaka e mata um monte de Seishis delas por causa de um seishi maluco seu, mas no final a Miaka e a Yui se entendem e voltam para o mundo delas junto com o Tama, sendo que este com outro nome(Taka) e apaixonado pela Miaka. É basicamente isso. E o outro anime é InuYasha, se tiver alguém que não conheça é só falar que eu explico no fim do próximo cap. Beijos, e plx comentem para ajudar a autora carente de comentários. Aí estão as respostas das reviews :

_**Lilili**_

_Que bom que você leu! Adoro quando recebo um comment novo... li a história toda sim! Tava muito boa! Beijos, espero que continue lendo!_

_**Thami Chan**_

_Gostou mesmo? ÊêÊê! Que bom saber que pensa assim, hehe... Obrigada e por favor continue lendo!_

_**Juliane.chan**_

_Eu fiquei surpresa quando abri a página de reviews do Fan Fiction . net e vi que a sua não estava mais lá! Sorte que eu já salvado-a... Mas você acertou mesmo hein? Muito provavelmente você vai ver o Tama e um cavaleiro se atracando... Mas ainda deve demorar um pouco... Espero que você leia até lá!_

_**Minako Amamiya**_

_Não precisa mais se descabelar, hehe.. Ou, talvez sim... Desculpa pela falta de Shun no estoque, mas é que ainda não consegui inseri-lo... Mas acho que não demora, não se preocupe. Espero que você leia, tá?_

**P.s.: Também estou escrevendo menos porque estou jogando Ragnarök. Planejo parar nas férias para voltar a escrever, mas por enquanto...**


End file.
